


Wiosna

by enntsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Wszyscy lubią wiosnę.Tylko nie Yurio.





	Wiosna

Yurio naprawdę ale to naprawdę nienawidził wiosny.

Podczas gdy inni zachwycali się tą porą roku, on leżał zwinięty w kłębek, a po łóżku walały się sterty chusteczek.

— Chcę umrzeć — oświadczył wpatrując się w swój telefon i przeglądając zdjęcia ze ślubu Victora i Yuuriego. — Tak, bardzo bardzo. Otabek, daj mi nóż...

— Nie przesadzasz? — Altin oderwał wzrok od książki i spojrzał na blondyna.

— Nie? Oczywiście, że nie! Od dwóch tygodni smarczę dalej niż widzę, ciągle mam zatkany nos, a jak się magicznie odetka to czuję jedynie te cholerne kwiaty, które są dosłownie wszędzie, ale przecież okna nie zamknę, bo bym się tu udusił, bo jest tak duszno! — wykrzyczał, a potem padł na łóżko, przekręcił się kilka razy i zerknął na Altina. — Właściwie co ty tam czytasz? — spytał zmęczony.

— Nic takiego...

Yurio chwyciła książkę i przechylił ją tak, by mógł odczytać tytuł.

— „Idioci w naszym otoczeniu" — przeczytał, a potem zamrugał. — Czy to książka o Victorze? — spytał, a Otabek wywrócił oczami.

— Możliwe — mruknął i już chciał wrócić do czytania, ale wtedy... jego książka, rzucona przez Yurio, przeleciała przez pokój, a sam blondyn wskoczył mu na kolana.

— Otabek.

— Tak?

— Myślisz, że gdybym wlał sobie całą zawartość kropli do nosa, to by pomogło? — spytał blondyn, bawiąc się swoimi włosami.

— Nie mam pojęcia.

Yurio westchnął ciężko, a potem przetarł załzawione oczy.

— Umrę.

— Ale tylko na kilka miesięcy...

— Ależ to pocieszające — fuknął blondyn.

Otabek wywrócił oczami i przytulił mocno Yurio.

— No już. Spokojnie... Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Zawsze mógł tu wpaść z wizytą Victor...

— W sumie... — Yurio zamyślił się. — Coś w tym jest — mówiąc to uśmiechnął się.

Otabek nachylił się chcąc pocałować blondyna, ale wtedy... Yurio kichnął. Raz, drugi, trzeci i ósmy i szesnasty.


End file.
